Tony Stark
“Ich bin Iron Man, der Anzug und ich sind eins!“ - ''Tony Stark '''Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark' alias Iron Man leitet Stark Industries. Nach eigenen Aussagen ist er "Genie, Milliardär, Playboy und Philantrop". Biografie Iron Man Tony Stark hat mit seiner Firma ein neues Raketensystem entwickelt, das in Afghanistan zum Einsatz kommen soll. Als er deshalb dort hin reist, wird sein Konvoi überfallen und Stark bei einer Explosion schwer verletzt. In Gefangenschaft unterzieht ihn sein Mithäftling Ho Yinsen einer Notoperation, bei der er ihm einen Elektromagnet in die Brust implantiert, um zu verhindern, dass die, bei der Explosion in ihn eingedrungene, Metallsplitter sein Herz erreichen. Die Gruppe der Entführer ist eine Organisation namens “Die Zehn Ringe“, die thumb|260px|die erste offizielle Rüstung: MK IIIStark dazu zwingen will, sein Raketensystem für sie nachzubauen. Er tut, als würde er auf die Erpressung einsteigen, baut aber stattdessen mit Yinsens Hilfe einen ARC-Reaktor um die Splitter auch weiterhin von seinem Herz fernzuhalten und eine krude Kampfrüstung, die mit jenem Reaktor betrieben wird. Als die Entführer den Plan durch schauen, opfert sich Yinsen, um Stark das nötige Zeitfenster zu schaffen, das für die Flucht nötig ist. Der Plan gelingt und Stark kann die Waffen der Zehn Ringe unschädlich machen. Die Rüstung wird dabei zerstört. Zurück in den USA gibt Tony bekannt, dass Stark Industries nicht länger Waffen produzieren wird. Er findet heraus, dass Mitarbeiter der Firma, unter anderem Obadiah Stane, ein alter Freund und Kollege seines Vaters im Namen der Firma Geschäfte mit Terroristen abgeschlossen haben. Stark ist fest entschlossen, eine neue und stärkere Version der Rüstung zu bauen und das durch seine Firma verursachte Leid zu stoppen. Der unglaubliche Hulk Leutnant Ross sitzt nach den Geschehnissen aus der Unglaubliche Hulk in einer Bar, als Tony herein kommt und ihm davon berichtet, dass man ein Team zusammenstellt. Iron Man 2 Der Film beginnt mit der Eröffnung der Stark Expo. Für Tony scheint es gerade nicht besser zu laufen zu können. Allerdings leidet Tony an einer Palladium-Vergiftung, die sein ARC-Reaktor verursacht. Er wird sterben, da es keinen Ersatz für das nötige Palladium in seinem ARC-Reaktor gibt. Dies verheimlicht er aber. Er überschreibt seine Firma an Pepper Potts, damit sie sie nach seinem Tod weiterführen kann. Deswegen erhält Tony auch eine neue Assistentin, Natalie Rushman. Gleichzeitig holt ihn die Vergangenheit von Howard Stark, seinem Vater, ein. Ivan Vanko, der Sohn eines ehemaligen Kollegen von Howard Stark schwört Rache, da er die Familie Stark für den Tod seines Vaters und seine eigene Situation verantwortlich macht. Tony nimmt an einem Rennen in Monaco teil und wird dabei von Vanko angegriffen, doch mit Hilfe von Pepper und Happy Hogan gelingt es ihm ihn zu besiegen. Auf seiner wohl letzten Geburtstagsparty betrinkt sich Tony sehr und albert mit einer seiner Rüstungen rum. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Freund Ltd. James Rhodes, der sich aus Tony's Arsenal den Mark II genommen hat. Nach der Schlägerei verlässt Rhodes Tony's Anwesen mitsammt der Rüstung die er trägt. Am nächsten Tag kuriert Tony seinen Kater aus als Nick Fury, Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. an ihn herantritt. Er will Tony auch weiterhin für die Avengers-Initiative haben. Tony's Assistentin Natalie, die in Wahrheit Natasha Romanoff heißt und für S.H.I.E.L.D. arbeitet, kommt hinzu und verarbreicht ihm eine Spritze, die die Palladium-Vergiftung vorübergehend unterdrückt. Von Nick Fury erhält Tony Unterlagen seines Vaters Howard. In diesen Unterlagen befinden sich auch Filmaufnahmen von Howard Stark, in denen klar wird, dass er nicht so gefühlskalt ist, wie Tony ihn in Erinnerung hatte, sondern dass er seinen Sohn wirklich geliebt hatte. Im Modell einer von Howard Stark geplanten Stark Expo findet Tony dann schließlich die Lösung für sein Vergiftungsproblem: Ein neues Element. Mithilfe eines Teilchenbeschleunigers gelingt es ihm, das Element zu synthetisieren, das er auch gleich in seinen ARC-Reaktor einsetzt. Ivan Vanko meldet sich plötzlich am Telefon, obwohl dieser eigentlich im Gefängis stecken sollte. Er plant etwas Großes. Tony fliegt mit seinem neuen Mark VI zur Stark Expo, wo Justin Hammer gerade seine Hammer-Drohnen und War Machine, den umgebauten Mark II, in dem erneut James Rhodes steckt, vor. Ivan Vanko aktiviert eine Fernsteuerung und die Drohnen und War Machine gehen auf Tony los. Erst als Happy Hogan und Natasha Romanoff diese Fernsteuerung deaktivieren, kommt die Lage unter Kontrolle. Doch Ivan Vanko hat sich selbst in einer eigenen High-Tech-Rüstung auf den Weg gemacht um Tony zu töten. Aber mit der Hilfe von seinem Freund Rhodey gelingt es Tony Ivan Vanko zu besiegen. Dieser sprengt jedoch seinen eigenen Anzug und alle verbliebenen Drohnen. Dabei kann Tony in letzter Sekunde Pepper retten, die im Explosionsradius war. Später treten Nick Fury und Natasha Romanoff an Tony heran. Romanoff übergibt dabei Tony's Tauglichkeitsprüfung für die Avenger-Initiative. Iron Man wird als geeignet eingestuft, Tony aber nicht. Nick Fury bietet Tony daraufhin einen Beraterposten an. Marvel's The Avengers Tony arbeitet mit Pepper zusammen an der Fertigstellung des Stark Towers in New York, als er Besuch von Agent Coulson kriegt. Er berichtet, dass es Probleme gibt und übergibt ihm mehrere Dateien, wo auch Informationen zu dem Tesserakt sind, der kürzlich von Loki gestohlen wurde. Später hilft Tony Steve Rogers, besser bekannt als Captain America, Loki in Stuttgart zu stellen und gefangen zu nehmen. Auf dem Rückflug zum Helicarrier werden sie von Thor abgefangen, der Loki und den Tesserakt zurück nach Asgard bringen will. Es kommt zu einem Schlagabtausch zwischen Thor, Iron Man und Captain America aufrund von Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Letztendlich schließt sich Thor ihnen aber an und der Gefangenentransport geht weiter. Auf dem Helicarrier angekommen säht Loki Zwietracht zwischen den Helden, was dazu führt, dass Tony die S.H.I.E.L.D.-Computer hackt und herausfindet, was S.H.I.E.L.D. mit dem Tesserakt vorhat: Waffen bauen. Auf dem Höhepunkt der Anspannung greifen Lokis Schergen an. Seine Gefangennahme war nur eine List. Der Helicarrier wird schwer beschädigt und droht abzustürzen. Mit der Hilfe von Captain America gelingt es aber Iron Man dies zu verhindern. Loki jedoch kann fliehen. Als Tony von Lokis Mord an Agent Coulson hört, verlässt er den Helicarrier ohne große Worte und fliegt zum Stark Tower, dem einzigen Ort mit genügend Energie um den Tesserakt zu aktivieren. Dort trifft er tatsächlich auf Loki, den er in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Seine aktuelle Rüstung ist nicht mehr einsatzbereit und J.A.R.V.I.S. braucht noch einen Moment, bis der Mark VII einsatzbereit ist. Derzeit versucht Loki Tony mit seinem Zepter gefügig zu machen, was aber wegen dem ARC-Reaktor auf Tony's Brust misslingt. Wütend schleudert Loki Tony durch die Fensterscheibe, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig aktiviert J.A.R.V.I.S. den Anzug, der Tony's Sturz auffängt. Lokis Plan geht in der Zeit auf. Der Tesserakt öffnet ein Portal zur anderen Seite der Galaxie und eine Invasionsstreitmacht erscheint mitten in New York. Iron Man und die restlichen Avengers nehmen den Kampf auf. Der Kampf verläuft nicht gut. Es kommen immer mehr durch das Portal. Von Nick Fury erfährt Iron Man über Funk, dass eine Atombombe auf dem Weg ist, um die ganze Stadt auszulöschen.Tony fängt sie ab und steuert sie durch das Portal. Auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie angekommen erblickt er eine gewaltige Streitmacht. Er lässt die Atombombe los, die direkt in das Kontrollschiff des Feindes steuert und es komplett zerstört. Derweil auf der anderen Seite beginnt Natasha Romanoff das Portal zu schließen. Tony schafft es gerade eben noch durch das Portal, ist aber ohnmächtig. Der Hulk fängt ihn auf. Nach den Ereignissen von New York beginnt Tony zusammen mit Pepper damit den Stark Tower wieder herzustellen. thumb|right|Tonys Mark VII Rüstung Iron Man 3 Tony ist immer noch traumatisiert von den Ereignissen, die sich in Marvel's The Avengers zugetragen haben. Er leidet unter Schlafstörungen und nutzt jede freie Sekunde, um an neuen Anzügen zu arbeiten. Er hat große Verlustängste entwickelt und während er sich ununterbrochen Sorgen macht, dass Pepper Potts etwas passieren könnte, ist sie von Tonys Verbissenheit und seiner Unfähigkeit, sich zu entspannen, genervt. The Return of the First Avenger Tony taucht in diesem Film selber nicht auf. Wird aber in einer Datenbank von Projekt Insight als Bedrohung für Hydra aufgelistet. Einer der drei Helicarrier zielt in der Luft zudem auf den Stark Tower in New York um dort Tony der dort zu dem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich war zu eliminieren, Was aber durch Captain Amerika verhindert wurde. Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron folgt... Captain America: Civil War folgt... Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 folgt... Avengers: Infinity War, Part 2 folgt... Iron Man 4 folgt... Rüstungen *Tonys Rüstungen sind hauptsächlich mit Repulsoren ausgestattet. *Außerdem besitzen sie auch Raketen, Laser und Granaten (MK VI). *Die wahrscheinlich stärkste, aber auch energieaufwendigste Waffe ist der Unibeam. Ein gigantischer Laser, der aus dem Arc Reactor kommt. Datei:Ironman_Anzüge.jpg Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Iron Man 3 Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Iron Man Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Hulk Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Captain America 3